


Finally Home

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Gilbert didn’t leave on his own. He took Tyler Lockwood with him. The Argents are aware of both their histories. What they didn’t know was that these two are inseparable. Stiles reaches out to the two new guys makes friends with them even. The problem? Scott doesn’t like how his best friend is getting closer to them. Cue Stiles reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

He was fully aware that he had been compelled to leave town and not come back; at least not until he was given the ‘all clear’.  He would be leaving for a small town in California where he would be living with the Argent family.  Alaric had set it up.  Apparently the Argent’s were hunters as well; though they specialized in a species of werewolf instead of vampires.

Jeremy lay awake in his bed before his head popped up when someone came in through the window.

“You can’t be here Tyler.”

Tyler’s feet silently hit the floor before he took the last few steps over to Jeremy’s bed and sat down heavily.

“I don’t want you to go.”

Jeremy sighed.  “What are you going to do?  Try and compel me to stay?”

Tyler simply shook his head slowly.

“No.  But I am going to go with you.”

“Is this another one of Klaus’s ideas?  You’re not doing this because he told you too and you have no choice because of the sire bond…right?”

Tyler looked away, a soft blush on his face.

“No.  I’m doing this because now even Klaus wouldn’t touch you…”

Jeremy moved to the edge of the bed and frowned.

“Why is that?  I would think that he would use me to get to Elena without a second thought.”

Tyler ran a shaky hand through his hair.

“Yea well…sometimes things change.  I was the first hybrid that he made and I guess that gives me a special place in his heart or something.  If he killed you; it would destroy me.  I wouldn’t be able to die because of my vampire side; but the werewolf side would die away completely.”

Jeremy was utterly confused.

“I don’t get it.”

“It happened earlier today.  One of the other hybrids had a mate.  Their mate died in a car accident and the wolf part of them died with the loss.  They ended up becoming only a vampire, and Klaus staked him in order to end the pain of being without a mate”

Jeremy blinked for a few moments before getting up so quickly that it took the bed a moment to register that his weight was missing.  He was on the other side of the room in an instant.

“Wait…you’re saying that I’m your mate?!”

Tyler growled and was up again, pacing.  “Why the hell do you think that we were both after Vicki?  She was never my type of girl.  I only went after her because I knew that she was having sex with you.  At the time I thought I just wanted to take her away from you but now that I’m a wolf…I can admit that it was because I always was jealous of her, because I wanted you for myself.  So, where are we going exactly?”

Jeremy’s eyes were wide.

“I am going to Beacon Hills.  You are staying here.  Now get out of my fucking room!”

Tyler’s face held a look of hurt; but Damon took that moment to break into the room and snarl at him.  Tyler was out of the window in an instant and running off into the night.

“You okay?”

Jeremy looked to Damon, and to Elena who had just walked in behind him.  “I…I’m not really sure.  Just…really confused.”

“Want me to make you forget what he said.”

Jeremy shook his head slowly.

“Much more compulsion and I’m afraid I might suffer some brain damage.”

Damon laughed softly.  “You may have a point there kid.  Try and get some sleep.  Tomorrow you’ll be on the plane and the Argents will make sure nothing happens to you.”

 

***  
  
The Argent family consisted of Chris, Victoria, and Allison.  Chris was the father and Victoria was the incredibly terrifying mother.  Allison was the sweet and incredibly beautiful daughter.  Jeremy had flirted with her but apparently she was dating a local werewolf boy.

***  
  
“Are you sure it’s okay that I stay here Aunt Melissa?”

Mellissa smiled softly at her nephew from Mystic Falls.  “Of course Tyler.  Besides, I think the reason you’re here is very sweet.  I hope you win your guy’s heart.”

Tyler smiled softly and hugged his aunt.  She was his mother’s sister.  She was completely human.  Tyler felt bad about risking her life by coming here; but he needed Jeremy, he needed his mate.

Tyler had hold back his vampire characteristics when he caught a strange scent entering the house.  He turned slowly to see his cousin Scott enter the house.

“Oh…Tyler…hey…”

Scott was looking at him with his head tilted to the side.  He saw his cousin’s eyes flash amber for just a second before Melissa patted him on the back.

“Tyler will be staying with us for the rest of the school year.  Go get cleaned up for dinner, you smell like wet dog.”

***  
  
“So, you’re a hybrid between a werewolf and a vampire.”

“Yes, and you’re a werewolf…but one of a completely different sort.”

“Yes.”

The cousins looked at one another for a long moment.

“What are you doing here Tyler?”

Tyler sighed and fell back against his new bed.

“My mate is living here now.  His name is Jeremy Gilbert.  He’s staying with the Argent family.  There are some…things going on back home.  His guardian sent him to live here to get as far away from it as possible.  Alaric knows Chris Argent, so it wasn’t hard to convince the man to watch over Jer.”

Scott frowned softly.  “So…Allison’s new house guest…the guy who has been hitting on her…is your mate.”

Tyler sat up quickly, eyes bleeding blood red and his fangs coming out.  “What!  He’s interested in a girl!”

Tyler began pacing the room.

“If it makes you feel better, Allison is pretty damn faithful.  She’s stuck with me through my werewolf freak outs when I had to run out on dates or miss them completely.  And when she found out…she didn’t turn me away.  Our relationship is solid.  I doubt Jeremy will be able to mess with that.  Besides…she enjoys using me for target practice.  I’m the only moving target she doesn’t have to worry about killing.”

Tyler slowly calmed down.  “Still…if he’s trying for Allison then it means that he still doesn’t want me.”

A wolf like whine came from Tyler’s lips.  Scott rested his arms on his cousin’s shoulders to try and comfort him.

“It will be okay.  You’ll see.  You’ll end up with him in the end.  Stiles and I will help.”

Tyler raised an eyebrow at the memory of Stiles Stilinski.  He had met the teen a few times when he had visited Scott and his aunt here in Beacon Hills.

“That…really doesn’t make me feel any better.”  
  
***  
  
Jeremy frowned as noticed Tyler Lockwood standing in front of his locker.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Tyler smiled softly.  “Just visiting my Aunt Melissa and Cousin Scott.”

“Are you sure you’re not stalking me.”

Tyler crowded Jeremy against his locker and sniffed lightly at his neck.  The hall was empty so he didn’t have to worry about being seen.

“No, the stalking would happen at night…outside of your bedroom window.  Mom thought it was best I get out of town as well…what with Klaus being able to control me.  The only other family I had left was my aunt Melissa.  So…here I am…Beacon Hills.”

“Tyler!”

Jeremy watched as Scott McCall, Allison Argent, and some unknown kiss walked up to him and Tyler.

“Tyler, I want you to meet Allison, my girlfriend.  And of course you’ve met Stiles.”

Stiles gave a small wave of his hand at the two.

Tyler nodded slowly before gesturing towards Jeremy.

  1. “He’s Jeremy Gilbert.”          



“You’re mate?”  Scott looked the teen up and down as if sizing up weather or not he was good enough for his cousin.  Tyler growled lightly.

“Stop looking at him like that.”

“Lockwood, I can handle myself.  Stop looking at me like that!”  
  
***  
  
“So, you’re a werewolf’s mate huh?”

Jeremy looked up from where he was working on his homework in the library.  He turned his head slowly to see the kid known as Stiles.

“Tyler can like me all he wants.  I’m not gay, so it’s not going to work.”

Stiles laughed softly.  “It’s so cute that you think you have a choice.”

Jeremy blinked a few times before Stiles leaned closer.

“Eventually, you’ll end up with him.  Scott already told me that the two of you used to hate one another, and that you’ve become somewhat like friends.  He thinks that the only reason that you’re still pushing Tyler away is because of some incident that happened back in Mystic Falls.”

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  It was true.  He still couldn’t get over how Tyler had taken his ring and left him open to die.  Granted, if he really was Tyler’s mate then the other teen wouldn’t have done so willingly.

“I could only wish to be so lucky as to have a werewolf as a mate.  It wouldn’t matter to me if they were male or female.  It’s this…unconditional love.  If you die, they can’t live without you.  It’s like the ultimate romance.  Granted, Derek says there are some differences…like those like Tyler can’t turn their mates into werewolves while those like him and Scott can…even if they’re not alphas.”

He shuddered at the thought of Derek.  Derek still scared him…very very much.

“You should give him a chance.  Just saying.”

Jeremy watched as Stiles got up and walked away to sit with Scott, Allison, and some blond guy.

***  
  
Tyler panted heavily.  He had learned that the best way to break the sire bond was to get rid of the thing that made you so grateful to your sire.  In this case, it was the fact that he would never again need to face the pain of turning into his wolf form.

“Come on Tyler.  Do you want Jeremy or not!  Work for it damnit!”

Derek grunted from where he stood beside Stiles.  The teen had a bull horn and was egging Tyler on with it.

“I can’t…it hurts too much.”

Stiles walked right over to Tyler and kicked him in the stomach before bringing the bull horn directly against his ear and yelling into it.

“IT’S GOING TO HURT A LOT MORE IF YOU NEVER GET YOUR MATE!”

Tyler whined and pushed Stiles away as he forced the transformation to continue.  Derek transformed into his own alpha form to be able to combat Tyler should he lose himself when the transformation was over.

***  
  
Scott growled as he watched Stiles and Tyler leave the school together.

“You okay Scott?”

Scott turned to see Jeremy Gilbert watching him.

“Stiles has been spending a lot of time with Tyler lately.  It worries me.”

“Why?  You afraid he’s going to kill him?”

Scott shook his head slowly.  “No.  Tyler would never kill my best friend.  I just…I feel uneasy about all of this.”

***  
  
“He’s trying for you.”

Jeremy looked up from where he was eating lunch.

“Who is trying what?”

“Tyler is trying to break the sire bond.  Every day after school he forces himself to transform into a werewolf.  When he can do it without the pain; then he’ll no longer be bound to the big bad.”

Jeremy looked down the table to where Tyler was speaking with the blond boy who he learned was named Jackson.

“He wants you to come see it today.”

Jeremy watched as Tyler smiled brightly at some joke that Jackson said.  He felt his resolve melting way.

“Okay…I’ll come.”  
  
***  
  
Scott punched his locker hard when he saw Tyler and Jeremy walking out of the school with Stiles.

“You okay McCall?”

Scott turned to see Jackson had walked up to him.

“NO.  I am NOT okay!”

“And why are you NOT okay?”

Scott sighed softly before banging his head against his locker repeatedly.

“Fuck…my…life…I think Stiles is my mate.”

Jackson began laughing so hard that he doubled over in laughter.

“It’s not funny!  He’s getting way to damn close to Tyler and Jeremy and Tyler already admitted that Stiles is hot in that ‘awkward and dorky’ sort of way.  What if he tries to take Stiles as a second mate or something!?!”

Jackson stood up slowly and brushed some tears of mirth out of his eyes.

“So…does this mean you and Allison are going to call it quits?”

“What?!”

“Just saying.  If you know that Stiles is your mate then obviously Allison is not.  You shouldn’t continue to lead her on.  Besides…um…maybe she’s someone else’s mate.”

“Jackson?”

Jackson blushed brightly before quickly leaving the hallway.  He really didn’t want a confrontation with Scott about this.  He was only an omega after all and he didn’t want Scott to pound him into the ground.

***  
It had been three months since Tyler had started training with Stiles.  It took three months of transforming every single day (and sometimes fighting with Derek Hale when he lost control), before he came to this moment.

He didn’t pant as he fell to all fours.  He didn’t feel even the slightest bit of pain.  And when he had fully transformed, his mind was completely his own.  He jumped up on Stiles and began licking his face.  It was the only way that he could think of thanking the teen.

Unfortunately, he was tackled by something that was snarling and trying to bite at him.

He pushed a snarling Scott off of him with his paws before transforming back to his natural form.  His vampire side was now showing through.

“What the fuck Scott!”

“Stay away from Stiles!  He’s mine!  My mate!  You can’t have him!”

Scott suddenly froze; terrified when he realized what he had just blurted out.  He turned slowly to look at Stiles whose eyes were wide as saucers.  Derek simply grabbed Tyler’s arm and pulled him into the old half burned house…half burned because Derek had been rebuilding it.

“I think we should let the two love birds talk in peace”

Stiles was silent for a long time.  It made Scott nervous.  Stiles was never silent for more than a minute at a time.

“What about Allison?  You know…Allison…the girl that you blew me off for countless times.  The girl that you are totally in love with.”

Scott kicked the ground lightly.

“Turns out she had a thing for Jackson all this time.  When I told her…she just kissed me and told me that she was waiting for me to come to my senses.  She and Jackson have their first date on Friday night.  They’re mates too.”

Stiles hummed softly for a minute before walking over to Scott.  He punched the teen wolf as hard as he could in the face.  It backfired a bit because Stiles was pretty sure he had cracked a few bones in his hand…but it had been worth it.

He then grabbed Scott by the back of the neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

For the first time since Scott had been turned into a werewolf…he felt like he was finally home.

***  
  
Jeremy smiled as he looked up at the wolf on top of him.  It was the full moon and he was out with the pack.  The wolves of the pack were Derek, who was the alpha.  Scott and Tyler who were both betas, and Jackson who was the omega.  The humans were Stiles, Allison, himself, and some guy named Danny who was apparently banging Derek.

He ran his fingers through the soft fur of Tyler’s coat.

“You know…you make a beautiful wolf.”

Tyler let out a whine of approval before lying down on top of Jeremy and licking his face.  Jeremy laughed softly before wrapping his arms around his mate.

He finally accepted it.  He had been unable to watch Tyler go through the pain of forcing himself to transform after watching it the first time.  He had stayed inside the house all of the other times; crying as he heard Tyler’s pain.

Now there was no pain, and they seemed to fit together flawlessly.

“I love you Tyler.”

Tyler was silent for a moment before throwing his head back and letting out a happy howl.

Jeremy laughed softly and wrapped his arms tighter around the werewolf before letting him go so that he could trot off with the others to hunt.

Finally…for the first time since his parents died…he felt like he was home.


End file.
